dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre (disambiguation)/TV Listings/29th December 2017
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''Breakfast * '''9:00am; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Shell Rugby Club: El Kadsre vs. Helvmark * '''11:15am; '''Tanglin (PG) * '''11:45am; '''Bargain Hunt (G) * '''12:50pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''1:00pm; '''Japan This Week (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Road Archives (G) * '''2:00pm; '''Metanomics (G) * '''2:30pm; '''Vasili's Garden (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Daily Bumps (G) * '''3:30pm; '''Home and Away (PG) * '''4:00pm; '''Coronation Street (M) * '''5:00pm; '''1700 * '''6:00pm; '''3-D (G) * '''6:30pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''7:00pm; '''Scientific Review of the Year 2017 (G) * '''7:30pm; '''Let's Go Birdwatching (G) * '''8:00pm; '''8:00 * '''9:00pm; '''Stories from The Edge (PG) * '''10:00pm; '''Little Women (PG) * '''11:10pm; '''Griff's Great Britain (G) * '''11:45pm; '''Rage Guest Programmer: Empress of the Future (AO) * '''2:30am; '''Infomercials (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Hillsong TV * '''6:30am; '''Back Roads (G) * '''7:00am; '''Community Kitchen (G) * '''7:30am; '''Timewatch (G) * '''8:30am; '''Antiques Roadshow (G) * '''9:30am; '''EKIT2LRN * '''1:00pm; '''Life TV (G) * '''1:30pm; '''On The Red Dot (G) * '''2:00pm; '''World Cafe Asia (G) * '''2:30pm; '''Vasili's Garden (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Gethers ** '''3:00pm; '''ToddWorld © ** '''3:25pm; '''The ZhuZhus (G) ** '''3:40pm; '''Jimmy Two-Shoes (G) ** '''3:55pm; '''Count Duckula (G) * '''4:20pm; Classic Hitchcock: '''The Paradine Case (1947) (B&W) (PG) * '''6:00pm; '''Thunderbirds (PG) * '''6:50pm; '''Doctor Who (PG) * '''7:20pm; '''Thailand: Earth's Tropical Paradise (G) * '''8:20pm; '''Shortland Street (M) * '''8:50pm; '''The Marriage of Figaro (G) * '''9:50pm; MOVIES: '''Ghost Story (1974) (M) * '''11:35pm; '''The Crown (M) * '''12:35am; '''Glitch (M) * '''1:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone * '''5:30am; '''Impact for Life (G) ETVKK * '''6:00am; '''Lego Elves: Secrets of Elevndale (G) * '''6:25am; '''ToonMarty (G) * '''6:40am; '''Secret Millionaires Club (G) * '''7:15am; '''Camp Lakebottom (G) * '''7:30am; '''The ZhuZhus (G) * '''7:45am; '''The Worst Witch (G) * '''8:15am; '''Popples (G) * '''8:30am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''8:45am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''9:00am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''9:15am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''9:30am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''9:45am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''10:00am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''10:15am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''10:30am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''10:45am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''11:00am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''11:15am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''11:30am; '''The Loud House: The Loudset Mission: Relative Chaos (G) * '''11:55am; '''The Loud House (G) * '''12:10pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''12:25pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''12:40pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''12:55pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''1:10pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''1:25pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''1:40pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''1:55pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''2:10pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''2:25pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''2:40pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''2:55pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''3:10pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''3:25pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''3:40pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''3:55pm; '''After School Club (G) * '''4:55pm; MOVIES: '''Space Warriors (2013) (PG) * '''6:30pm; '''Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) (G) El TV Kadsre 3 * '''7:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''7:01pm; '''The Simpsons (M) * '''7:30pm; '''Abroad in Japan (G) * '''7:55pm; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''8:00pm; '''Doctor Who: The Runaway Bride (PG) * '''9:05pm; '''Blokesworld (AO) * '''9:35pm; '''Vinesauce (M) * '''10:05pm; '''Andy Wilson's Cursed Commercials (AO) * '''11:05pm; '''Jono and Ben (M) * '''12:00am; '''Player Attack (M) * '''12:30am; '''Do You Want to See a Dead Body? (AV) * '''12:55am; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''1:00am; '''Mary Kills People (AV) * '''1:45am; '''Rage (AO) * '''4:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 ETVKPS * '''6:00am; '''Teletubbies * '''6:20am; '''Twirlytoos * '''6:30am; '''Sesame Street * '''6:55am; '''Peter Rabbit * '''7:10am; '''Justin's House * '''7:35am; '''Jumping Jellybeans * '''7:55am; '''Bing * '''8:05am; '''ETVKPS Ballet: The Tortoise and the Hare * '''8:50am; '''Mike The Knight * '''9:00am; '''Swashbuckle * '''9:25am; '''Something Special * '''9:45am; '''Hi-5 El Kadsre * '''10:15am; '''Go Jetters * '''10:30am; '''Apple Tree House * '''10:45am; '''Biggleton * '''10:55am; '''Thomas the Tank Engine * '''11:10am; '''My Pet and Me * '''11:25am; '''Shapes World * '''11:40am; '''I Can Cook * '''11:55am; '''Postman Pat * '''12:10pm; '''Go Jetters * '''12:20pm; '''Ellen's Acres * '''12:35pm; '''Magic Door * '''12:45pm; '''Grandpa in My Pocket * '''1:00pm; '''Teacup Travels * '''1:15pm; '''Baby Looney Tunes * '''1:30pm; '''You & Me * '''1:45pm; '''Peppa Pig * '''1:55pm; '''Rainbow Horse * '''2:10pm; '''Big Box Adventure * '''2:30pm; '''Down on The Farm * '''2:45pm; '''Suzy's Zoo * '''3:15pm; '''The WotsWots * '''3:30pm; '''Andy's Prehistoric Adventures * '''3:45pm; '''Play School El Kadsre * '''4:15pm; '''Waybuloo * '''4:25pm; '''Mio Mao * '''4:30pm; '''Floral Magician Mary Bell * '''4:55pm; '''Andy's Baby Animals * '''5:05pm; '''Topsy and Tim * '''5:15pm; '''Katie Morag * '''5:35pm; '''Sooty * '''5:50pm; '''Pablo * '''6:00pm; '''Chloe's Closet * '''6:15pm; '''Dream with Kim * '''6:20pm; '''In The Night Garden * '''6:50pm; ETVKPS''' Bedtime Stories El TV Kadsre 4 * '''7:00pm; '''World News Tonight * '''7:30pm; '''Sounds of Musicals (G) * '''8:30pm; '''Royal Institution Christmas Lectures (G) * '''9:30pm; El TV Kadsre 4 World Cinema: '''The Bubble (Israel, 2006) (AO) * '''11:30pm; '''The World's Most Expensive Stolen Paintings (G) * '''12:30am; '''Monty Python Flying Circus (PG) * '''1:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 El TV Kadsre 5 * '''6:00am; '''Joyce Meyer * '''6:30am; '''ETVKPS ** '''6:30am; '''Mio Mao (P) ** '''6:35am; '''Takaro Tribe (P) * '''7:00am; '''ETVKK ** '''7:00am; '''Arthur © ** '''7:25am; G2G (G) ** '''7:50am; '''Chuck's Choice (G) * '''8:05am; '''Infomercials * '''9:20am; '''Rex The Runt (PG) * '''9:30am; '''Good Mythical Morning with Rhett & Link (G) * '''10:00am; '''KBS News 9 (South Korea) * '''11:00am; '''NHK Newsline (Japan) * '''11:30am; '''Channel 5 News (Singapore) * '''12:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) * '''12:30pm; '''CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) * '''1:00pm; '''Whanau Living (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Jeeves and Wooster (PG) * '''2:30pm; '''Erin Ga Chosen! (Japan) * '''3:00pm; '''ETVKPS ** '''3:00pm; '''PonPonJump! (P) * '''3:30pm; '''ETVKK ** '''3:30pm; '''Make It Pop (G) ** '''4:00pm; '''Little Witch Academia (PG) ** '''4:25pm; '''RWBY Chibi (G) ** '''4:30pm; '''Adam & Eve (G) * '''5:00pm; '''Te Karere (New Zealand) * '''5:30pm; '''TV Asahi JapaNews 24 (Japan) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) * '''7:00pm; '''Music Fair (G) (Japan) * '''7:30pm; '''Sweet & Sour (G) * '''8:00pm; '''It's Japan, Man! (G) * '''8:30pm; '''Lion Mums 2 (M) * '''9:30pm; '''Mindhunter (AV) * '''10:30pm; '''TVNZ 1 Tonight (New Zealand) * '''11:00pm; '''Triple J TV (M) * '''12:00am; '''Rage (AO) * '''5:30am; '''BBC World News (United Kingdom) El TV Kadsre 4K Kidzone * '''6:00am; '''Jumping Jellybeans * '''6:25am; '''Kidzone * '''6:30am; '''Squeak! * '''6:55am; '''Kidzone * '''7:00am; '''Teletubbies * '''7:25am; '''Kidzone * '''7:30am; '''Engie Benjiy * '''7:40am; '''Elmo's World * '''8:05am; '''Kidzone * '''8:10am; '''You and Me El Kadsre * '''8:35am; '''Kidzone * '''8:40am; '''Bumble * '''9:05am; '''Kidzone * '''9:10am; '''Baby Looney Tunes * '''9:25am; '''Kidzone * '''9:30am; '''Ready Dress Go * '''9:55am; '''Kidzone * '''10:00am; '''Party Animals * '''10:25am; '''Shapes World * '''10:30am; '''Kidzone * '''10:35am; '''The Dress-Up Box * '''10:40am; '''A Little Curious * '''11:10am; '''Kidzone * '''11:15am; '''Brum * '''11:30am; '''Kidzone * '''11:35am; '''Diplodos * '''12:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''12:05pm; '''Peppa Pig * '''12:15pm; '''Thomas The Tank Engine * '''12:25pm; '''Mio Mao * '''12:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''12:35pm; '''Dragon Tales * '''1:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:05pm; '''Sesame Street * '''1:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''1:35pm; '''Play School El Kadsre * '''2:00pm; '''Kidzone * '''2:05pm; '''Teletubbies * '''2:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''2:35pm; '''Bananas in Pyjamas * '''2:50pm; '''Magic Box * '''3:15pm; '''Mio Mao * '''3:20pm; '''Elmo the Musical * '''3:30pm; '''Kidzone * '''3:35pm; '''Anpanman El TV Kadsre 4K Family * '''4:00pm; '''MyStreet: Starlight (PG) * '''4:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''4:30pm; '''Shortland Street: From The Beginning (PG) * '''4:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:00pm; '''Location, Location, Location (G) * '''5:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:30pm; '''Mad About Animals (G) * '''5:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''6:00pm; '''Whiskas Cat Show (G) * '''6:30pm; '''Country Calendar El Kadsre (G) * '''6:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''7:00pm; '''Stars In Their Eyes El Kadsre (G) * '''7:55pm; '''Whanau * '''8:00pm; '''Home and Away: The Early Years (PG) * '''8:25pm; '''Meet The Locals El TV Kadsre 4K Showcase * '''8:30pm; '''Dinner for One (1963, Germany) (G) (B&W) * '''9:00pm; '''Artsville (G) * '''9:25pm; '''EK Directs (M) * '''9:30pm; '''SOS Shorts on Screen (M) * '''10:20pm; '''EK Directs (M) * '''10:30pm; '''The Games (M) * '''11:00pm; '''Chartbusting 80's (M) * '''11:50pm; '''EK Directs (M) El TV Kadsre 4K Caution * '''12:00am; '''South Park (AV) * '''12:25am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''12:30am; '''South Park (AV) * '''12:55am; '''RackaRacka (AV) * '''1:00am; '''1000 Ways to Die (AV) * '''1:25am; '''Mari-Kari (AV) * '''1:30am; '''Underbelly EK: The Dealer (AO) * '''2:15am; '''Blood+ (AV) * '''2:45am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''2:50am; '''Close Ratings * '''P - '''Preschool * '''C - '''Children * '''G - '''General * '''PG - '''Parental Gudiance * '''M - '''Mature * '''AV - '''Adult Violence * '''AO - '''Adults Only Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV listings Category:Television Category:2017 Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:ETVKK Category:2010s Category:Fictional TV guide Category:Television in El Kadsre